


wrapped up in you

by ofstarsserene



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, masriel fluff-fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstarsserene/pseuds/ofstarsserene
Summary: aka masriel + hogging blankets. it’s fluff, and it’s shameless, and i'm also shameless, so here.
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	wrapped up in you

Marisa Coulter hogs the blankets at night, and it is the most endearing and the most annoying thing Asriel’s ever had to deal with.

He finally got her away from London, lured her far North with promises of snow so white it is blinding and skies so vast you feel like your head is spinning. But this woman dares cocoon herself in his blankets and leave him freezing. The blizzard is raging outside, and inside it’s barely warmer.

This wretched woman is going to kill him.

Asriel slowly climbs out of bed. If Marisa doesn’t want to share, she will have to deal with him sleeping fully clothed in his winter gear. She asked for this.

He glances at Marisa’s sleeping form, and the only thing he can see is the top of her head sticking out from under the heavy covers. Their daemons are curled together at the foot of the bed. The sight is weirdly domestic, and Asriel chuckles, aware of the irony of it all.

He shivers badly, darting across the room to where his coat and his scarf are. He fumbles with his clothes, trying to put them on as fast as he can, and he is startled from his concentration when warm arms encircle him from behind.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Marisa’s voice is a bit hoarse from sleep, but her embrace is strong. She is pleasantly warm against his back, and her hot hands trace patterns on his chest. 

“I was cold because someone steals all my blankets.” Asriel says, although he is certainly not cold anymore, her delicate touch making sure of that.

“Come back to bed.” Marisa murmurs, kissing his neck. “I can think of a few things to keep you warm.”

The wind is still howling outside when later they lie awake, panting.

Marisa will definitely be the death of him – but at least it won’t be the cold that Asriel dies from.


End file.
